Warcraft High School
by Reenava
Summary: Khadgar is the least popular kid at Warcraft High. Will he become bffl with totes Anduin Lothar or will they hate each other and become worstest enemies like totes ever? Will he get the girl? (no he doesnt) This is merelyy a fun sotry and do not flame with those like kirin tor fire spells pls lol
1. Chapter 1

I am totally Khadgar and I go to Warcraft high. I totally walked through the double doors. I was unpopular at my hi skewl, Kirin Tor hiegh, becos I wos a nerd and read lots of books. I totally pulled out my totes fav book. It hada pciter of the dark portal. The dark portal is my totes otp.

I was totes walking down the corridor when sudden someone pushed me into a locker. "Hey watch it," I snapped, pickin up my totes book from wehre it had fall on the gorund, when sudden I tottes realise it was the sports jork Anduin totally Lothar.

"Shut up bookworm," he walways called mea bookworm. Once I rode a horse and read a book at the same time and he thort that wos real stupid and danger, even tho he a sports a jock and they always do dangeres stuff.

I was angry so I totes yellt at him. "Anduin im sick of you totes be a sport jock. It time for me REVENGE."

"ooooh" sed him sports jock friends, a tough lukin gurl with no name who was wearing a stormwind soldier uniform and him totes sun Callan (he a wh*re so he got a kid even tho still in school). Anduin thort he wos real cool becos him sister Taria was totes going out with the richest kid in the school, Llane, he got cold King Llane becos he totes got prom king last year.

"I'll show u SPORTS JOCKS" I angried and shout a spell: "SHALARUUS!' it was arcane and totes Anduin flying across the room. I totes lernt it from my magic teacher Medivh.

"Muahahahahahahah!" I shouted.

Suddena dude walked past. Then he collapse on the flaw and green stuff come out of him mouth!

"Totes ewww," sed the popular gurl Taria as she walked past, with her totes bf llane.

I went to totes see what was totally wrong with the guy. No one else went near him becos they thort it was gross. I looked totes closer and gasped in realise!

* * *

"IT'S THE FEL!" I shouted super loud.

"double you tee eff nerd," sed totes Anden lotahr, "what is the fel? Is that sumthin from ur NERD BOOK?"

"No it's an evil demonic magic that will destroy all of Azeorth' (dats the planet we live in)

There was a collective gasp from the surrounding audicene me. "The fel!? Quick get medibh"

Suden medivh brust thru the door, him designer robes with feathers on them. "Wut is going on?" he totes asked, he look concern. He saw Anduin Lothar clothes, which had a rood slogan on them. "That is against the school transmogrification code change it'

anduin embarrass ran to an ethereal to go and change him transmog into a noble lookin totes alliance warrior one.

"let's see what is wrong with this guy… huauaua (that's a gasp noise) he went. THE FEL! The fel has not been to Azeroth for 10 thousand years or something when totes Azshara invited the demon lord Sargaeras over for Netflix and chill and he blew up the world!"

I remembered history lesson about quen azshara. She blow up the whole world becos she hat a totes crush on sargasras but he like totes eval

"Totes eww, those new kids from Draenor high smell sooo bad," sed totes Taria as she walked past again.

"what new kids?" I totes asked.

She lookmed disgusted that an unpoplar kid sutch as myself wos talk to her, but she reply anyway, "draenor high school got blow up by the science class. Gul'dan was the science teacher there and he do some weird experiemtns and it make the whole school blew up! Now all the kids from Draenor high come to our school."

I looked down the corridor. Indeed, lots of new steudnets, btu they look different. They strong lookin, they big buff and have tusks. "You look weird," saeid totes Lothar, he had returned from change his transmog.

"Well that's not nice," said one kid. "I'm the most popular boy at draeneor high school, my name is Durotan and im leader of the frostwolf house. Everyone at draenor high is an orc. Well except a few they were draenei but we sacrifice them."

"Isn't that like, totes evil?"

"Im draka him totes gf." Sed a gurl, ignoreing my comment.

I notixced she preggers but I dident say nanything becos im not rude and like non judgemental and stuff.

"im a loser too, wanna be friends,?"

"ok."

Sudden a supr skinny orc girl appear, her skin green. "Ewww," said the other orcs. "Garona. She like half draenei or something, what a loser."

She dident respond, she resilient and brave.

* * *

I sat in totes spells class learnin about the fel with the new orcs who were in the class. There was this totes weird guy in our class, called Gul'dan, he always obsess with the fel. He got A+ on our assignment on the fel.

"I think it suspicious that he such an expert,' I said to totes Durotan.

"Hmm, me too. Hey Orgrim, wanna like overthrow him?"

"yeah!" said orgrim. "Wait I need to go to the toilet," he brb.

Sudden Orgrim come back, and he hit Durotan in the face with a hammer. "you totes rebeld against gul'dan, now you're the least popular boy in school! Even less popular than khadgar and garona COMBINE!"

"noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" scream durotan and cry.

* * *

AN: Oh em totes L (that stands for oh my light, cos in worecraft they have the light) that was so excite! Stay tuna to see what happen to durotan when he no longer most popular boy in school, and will khadgar be bffl with anduoin lothr? Idk, find out next chaoter!

I love the warcrcaft movie even if other not. I thought it would be a fun to rite fanfic of. I was thinking of doing world of Warcraft legion high with my fav characetrs from legion like Maiev shadowsong and like the burning legion jaraxxus eredar lord of the burning legion, but I think wow movie more fun. Maybe I will do world of warcradt high later. I write this while play world of Warcraft, lol, while wait for dalaran laoding screen. My toon is called Twerkin she on dath'remar if you wanna play wif me.


	2. Chapter 2

"NOOOOO!" yelled totally Durotan. He was so upset that he wos now the least popular kid at Azeroth High. He ran away from clss, all the ppl were trying to beet him up. "Wait Durotan I still wanna be your friend!" I totallied.

"yeh kahdgar wanting to totally be your frend doesn't meen much," XDed the other studants.

I was mad. I knew how to become the most popular… beat totally Lothar in a fight! Then that'd make Durotan pooplar too for being frends with me. I ran to Lothar's cass, he didn't do magci, he did Sword skill. He had to get his sword skill to max level. Ok, I ran into his cals..

"EXCUSE ME TOTES LOTHER, I CHALLANGE YOU TO A FIGHT!

Lothar laughed, so did him totally sports jock friends. But it dident meatter. I was gonna beat him! Lothat pulled out him designer allince-style sword. Then he swung it at me without even waiting for the duel to start! I angried. I cast arcane blast at him. Then I used Blink and Frost Nova to get away from him. Then I polymorphed him and he turned into a totally sheep! Everyone in the class laughed so hard at him. Lothar had lost the duel. He turned back into a humin and was SOOOOOOOOOOO MAD. He was like, red in the face and breathing angrily. "that's it you little spellchucker-"

"I am not a spellchicken, im an mage. Respect me or ill turn you into a sheep again. Or a turtle."

He was soo mad.

"LOL can't belive you got beaten in a fight by KHADGAR." Sed the alliance soldier who had no name because she was just a background character, but im gonna call her Sportsjockette.

"Excuse me, sportsjockette, but im pretty sure a mage can beat like anyone ina fight."

"fine I bet you cant fight me im a rogue," said a rouge (not the makeup but like the stabby people).

I was about to reply anger when sudden the swords teacher walked in. He was Uther the Lightbringer, a pallyadin. He also taught maces class and holy magic class.

"excuse me, is a fite going on here?" he question inquisitively.

"nope I was just… um getting tissues the other classroom didn't have any," I quickly turned away and ran away. But the teacher sudden stopped me. "wait you forgot your tissues."

"Thanks Mr. Lightbringer." His first name was Uther, his middle name was The and his last name was Lightbringer.

"dats ok. I hope Anduin isent been too mean to you."

"Its ok, im used to it."

"that's not good, you should stand up for yourself."

"yeh." I agreed. I dodnt tell him that I had standed up for myself, that id turnt totes Lothat into a sheep, becos I didn't want to get in trubbel.

* * *

I walked past Lothar he was at the bus stop. I didn't need to catch the bus becos I can teleport. I used my spell Teleport: Dalaran and arrived at my house in Dalaran. My parents gave me to the Kirin Tor when I was only a little kid (yeah thye mean) and I totes hated it. I knew, I'd run away! I totally wnet into the sewers. Eww, it was so stinky. I walked past the Rogue class hall which was in the sewers for some totally reason. The rogue from earlier sneered at me tryin to start a fight. I ignored him and walked to the end of the sewers wehere I could find a totally escape root. Sudden I FELL OUT OF THE SEWERS INTO THE AIR ahhhh what the fel I thought this city was in the ground? I hit my slow fall spell just in time. I cudve splattered on the ground into little bits of bone and blood. Yikes, that wudve sure sucked lol.

I landed on the ground next to a ded body who had probably also been taken by surprise. Then it turnt into a skeleton! I saw a totally dude, the same one but alive. I gasped. "How did you do that?"

"I ran back to my corpse."

Then I totally ran towards the hillsbrad foothills. Suddenly I saw Antonidas running after me. Oh no. He teleported next to me. "Khadgar you can't run away…. YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE NEXT GUARDIAN"

I OMGED. I couldn't beliv it. The guardian was the most powerful mage. How could I be the next guaridan?!

They must be mistaken.


	3. Chapter 3

I was Khadgar, I was totally the new guardian. Well not yet but soon I wud be. I went to skewl, feelin strange abowt this news. How cud EYE be the new guardian? I wos just a loser. I went to the transmogrifation guy and got a new look. All the gurls were totally staring at me, I wondered why. Then I totally walked into my first class, which was Common, the mane langeg in Azeroth where we live.

"Ok every1, the most important word in common is BUR." Sed the teachar, Aegwynn.

Sudden Lothar arrived, late. He sat down next to… me!?

I wundered why until he whispered in my totes eer. "is it ture that youre the new guarden?"

"yes, but don't tell anyone."'

"KHADGAR IS THE NEW GARDEN!" he bellowed at the top of him lungs.

"oh my totally light, lothat, WHWYWYYYYY?" I groned.

* * *

Everyone was askin me questions. All the gurls were totally flurtin wif me, which has never happened before. I realised I was now….. THE MOST POPULAR KID AT WARCRAFT HIGH!

I dident know what to do so I totally ran up to medivh and asked him wot to do. "khadgar being the guardian is very hard, but the best thing you can do is practice ur magic super intensely and dnt let all the popularity get to ur head like Lothar does.

But Lothar was… THE LEAST POPULAR KID NOW

"Anduin Lohtar I canrt beliv ou totally bullied the new guardian. Then you got turnt into a sheep." Hahahaed everyone.

"EVERY1 STOP!" I yelled. "bee nice to him. Being mean to ppl will get us no where."

"wow listen to how wise is the guardian!" they all amazinged.

"Just look at his transmog… mage tier 7!"

"He has the best hairstyle from the barber."

"Hes like sooo totes cool. I wanna read all the same books as him. I wonder if he plays hearthstone?"

"no I don't play that but my friend jaina proudmore does" I replied, then tried to go to my next class wifowt getting mobbed by my new fans. I sat next to garona to make her more popular

"is garona smart too? Being smart is like sooo totes in fashion rn," said one of my fans.

"yeah, she can speak 10 langugaes including Common, Orcish and Eredun." I sed

"wowowowow"

Then I saw Anduin, he wos totally staring longlingly at garona like he wos totes in luv. Then he threw a paper zeppelin at her!

She looks curiously, the paper zeppelin had a totally note in it! It sed: _deer garona. I know you totes fink im a spots jock and rly mean and like a jerk and stuff, but… IM TOTALLY SECRELTY IN LOVE WITH THEE!_

"By the totally light! I can't beliv this!" I sed.

"me neither!" she looked flattered. "I… LUV HIM BACK!"

"wut!? Ur in luv wif him? Wow you have low standards."

"excuse me khadgar? Did you just insalt me? I THORT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!" then she ran away crying.

"no wait garona!" but she was gone, she was a rogue so she had stealthed.

I felt so totally bad. Garona had such a hard life already, being bullied for being half-draenei and having her school destroyed by the fel… and I had made it worse by being totally mean to her! I felt rly guilty, so I decided to look for her so I cud totally say sorry.

"Ga-rona!" I yelled, looking for her in the dungeons beneath the totally school which wos in stormwind keep btw.

Then I was confronted wif a site… it was… GUL'DAN and he totally had Garona! Hee also had a cauldron full of boiling fel…. Was he makin fel soup? Wif a speshal ingredient… GARONA!? Only our food teacher, Nomi, was allowed to totally make new soups.

"Guk'dan what are you doing?"

"im going to KILL garona becos she totally BETRAYED ME by not killing all the humens. Then im gonna kill YOU and take over the world! Muahahha I'm gonna summon a dempn." He SUMMONED A DEMON it wos a felhound, which is like an evil dog that looks like a zergling from starcraft and eats mana, whch is how mages cast spells.

"oh my totes light, get rid of that totally denim! It's evile."

"Felhund, KEEL this mag.e" the feldoge DRAINED ALL MY MANA, I couldn't cast any spells! I was helpless. I tried to cast Evocation to get more mana but the felhunter used an interrupt spell on it.

Gul'dan muahhahaed, then he waved him hands in the air above him to cast a spell cold rain of fire. It wos brunin me!

I wos terrified, I yeled in fright. But… a totally green rogue appeared and cast backstab on gul'dan. Then she cast eviscerate, she wos an assassination specced rogue. (sry if some of that wos wrong, I don't play an assassinatin rogue I play outlaw rouge.)

Guk'dan died, but not permanntnyl, he cud totally run back to him corpse to come back to life.

"garona im so sorry that I judged you, and thank you for saving my life."

"that's ok garona. I mean that's my name I mean Khadgar."

"I will make it up to you somehow."

"aww you don't totes habe to."

* * *

I knew how to maek it up to her… arrange a totally date for her and Lothar! So I spoke to Lothar.

"anduin woukd you like to go to the café in stormwind, it's called The Blue Recluse."

"ok."

* * *

It wos time for the date, I watched from far away so I cud see the totes goss.

"omg GARONA!?" I cud see how happy totes Lothar was. I wos slightly angery becos I didn't like him, but I hat to put my dislikered aside so my totes bestie Garona could be happy.

But before they cud have a romentic date… the inn wos besieged by… THE BURNING LEGION!


	4. Chapter 4

The burn legion was the biggest fret in all of azermoth! It was the Love is in the Air festival so there were totally love hearts decorated everywhere, but the legion dident care, they just burnt them down. The legen were demuns, but not just any denims, they came from the twisting nether, the place between planets. The laegion had burnt countless worlds, and they WERE GONNA DISTROY AZEROF! I knew what I had to do… I had to stop them. I cast some spells, I cast fireball, but I wos an arcance mage so I cast arcane blast instead. I put a Rune of Power on the ground to increase my totally damage. The demuns were coming towards me so I slowed them down wif Frost Nova and blinked away. Butt there were too many damons, I couldn't defeet them all! But to my thankfulliness, my friend Jaina Proudmoore totally appeared! She wos here to help, thank the Light. She wos a frotst mage. She could slow them down wif Frostbolt.

But… she wasn't here to help… SHE TURNT INTO A DREADLORD! A dreadlawd is like a super manipulate demin. I gasped. "I fort we were friends! I didn't fink you were a DREADLORD!'

'well that's because dreadlords manipulate ppl," she muhahahahahaed. Then she KILLED ANDUIN TOTES LOTHAR!

"NOOOOOOOO" burst into tears Garona.

Suddenly an elf ran in. "An illusion? What are you hiding?" he yelled and Anduin came back to life! It had only been an illusion. Thank the light.

"THANK THE ELEMENTS!' said Garona nad gave anduin a hug. But we still ahd to deefeet the burn legion.

Suddenly all the demons got died from an arcane bomb! It was… medivh he had saved us! Medieval totally ran over to us to make sure we were ok.

"thank medivh," I sed

"khadgar you are a disappointment. Youre meant to be the next guardian and you carnt even kill some burnin legion peeps."

I gasped like this :O and burst into tears! Then I ran away crying. I hated medivh he had upset me! I hopped on my new gryphon which I bought for 60 gold off the vendor in stormwind, then I flew away, as far as I could go. I saw a really cool giant tree. It had peeps totally living on it! I landed on it and saw a totally purple person! They were also like 8feet tall. There were purple people everywhere, with eyebrows so long and on fleek that they came off their faces. They also had giant ears. I went 'wow your eyebrows are on fleek' to one but she looked confuse. I realised she cudent understand me, so I cast Arcane Languages. "Hi."

"hi im a night elf. A kal'dorei.'

'omg I've heard of night elves! Your queen blew up the world because she wanted to Netflix and chill with Sargaeras lord of the burning lemon."

"No she was a highborne, she was eval, the highborne were super mean to us Kal'dorei we aren't related to them, we hate the highborne that's why we kicked mages out of our society!'

"you did WUT!?'

'we hate mages theyre arrogant and evil and caused the burn legion!'

'ok you are just rude and no we didn't.'

"Are you a MAEG!?"

'yes and im not ashaymed!'

'MAGES ARE EVAL!' and then she totally turnt into a bear! I yikesed, but I was brave. I ran away.

Then I totally ran into another night elf! This one was wearing a big soot of armour. "who are you?"

"Im totally khadgar, the new most popular kid at Warcraft High."

"What's a high school? Im cordana by the way."

"double you tee-eff? Do cal'dorei not have skewls?"

"no."

'wow that's weird. Anyway I have to im late for class… wait the next class is spells with Medivh…. I HATE MEDIVH!"

"Who is Meditate and why do you hate him?" she curioused.

"Medivh is the guardian and he totally insulted me and said I cudent become the next guardian becos I wos too terrible!" I cried tiers.

"Khadgar I fink you shud totally make up with medvih, im sure it wos just a misunderstanding."

My eyes lit up with happy. I wud totally do that!"

"Fanks Cordana," I totally said and teleported away using my totally mage magic.

* * *

I arrived back at totally skewl. I saw Medivh. "Khadgar im sorry about being mean to you, I totally didn't mean it. I wasn't feeling like myself that day."

"omg that's totes ok," said me. I wos so happy, but I had to arsk "Do you rly think im a terrible mage?"

"no you a super powerful mage."

"Even more pwoerfuller than me?' asked totally Jaina proudmare.

"JAYNA! YOU'RE A DREADLORD!"

"Wut? She looked confusion."

"A DREADLAWD!?" I angried so much that my eyes arcane.

"No. that mustev been a dredlord posing as me!'

'oh thank the light, I wos so scare and upset. Then I totally turnt around and saw….. GARONA STAB KING LLANE WRYNN!


	5. Chapter 5

"Garona!" I gasped! "Why did you KILL HIM!"

She muahahahahahahahahahahahhaed! "I am possessed by Gul'dan!"

I ran up to Gul'dan, he wos green. He had run back to him corpse. "Gul'dan, how could you do this!?"

"Because I'm eval, duh." Then he cast chaos bolt at me! I ran away as quickly as possible but it still went through a wall and blew me up! I was dead.

* * *

When I woke up, I wos in a weird place. It was black and white, and the sky was a swirling vortex. I could see an angel.

"Khadgar, I can bring you back to life!" she said

"wow cool thx," I replied.

She rbought me back to life but… all my clothes were damaged and I felt rly sick and weak. "Double you tee eff," I said.

Gul'dan saw me, he was wearing designer robes with skulls on them. "Ghoul'dan, I said, those robes are ugly! My outfit is like 10 times more designer." Evryone who was in the corridor (cos in high school fics everyone chills in the corridor instead of going to class 4 sum reason) agreed hole heartedly becos I was the msot poplar kid at Warcraft high.

Sudden…. Garona come back. She was crying. Gun'dal cheered becos she assassinate the king. But she cried and went "I DIDENT WANT TO ASSASSINATE THE KING! I HATE YOU GUL'DAN!" and punch gu'dan in the face!

Unofrutantely just at that moment, the princapel Antonidas appeared. "What is going on? Are you guys fight?"

"No," quicklied Garona but Gul'dan said "She punched me in the face AND she assassassinated llane wrinn!" he pointed to towards where king llane lay on the ground bleeding. There wos blud everywhere.

"Knig llane is… ded!" gasped Taria, she cry becos her totes bf die.

"gArona, you have broken not one but two roools. Do I need to show you a list of rules?"

He pulled out a long peece of paper with all the rools on them

1: no assassinate ppl

2: no punch ppl in the face

3: No make new soops

"Hey, guk'dan totes broke that rule!" I sed, but he dident lissen

4: no wearin offensive transmogrification, he glared at Lothar who had a shirt that sed: hail N'zoth

5: no summon demons

Gul'dan looked seepish.

6: no alocohol

8: no durgs

7: no waggin

10: no startin fires he glared at a fire mage called Esara who went to this schoo. She was a high elf with red hair

"But gul'dan broke like 10 of those rules!" I protested

"There's only nein rules you imbecile," sed Gul'dan

"But Antonidas said 10"

"yeh well he carnt cownt." Antonidas was rly dumb and only got principlal because him father rich.

"Ganrona, you are expelled! I am disappointed in you, you've only bin here for like 2 weeks.

"No! It's all his fault!" she pointed at Gul'dane

Gul'dan cackled muhahha. Then he went away and find grom hellscream.

"Gorm heckscream, would you like to try some fruit punch?" grom said yes and drank the punch, but it wasn't punch, it was….. the fel!

Grom got green skin and red eyes and turnt murderer! He got out him axe, gorehowl, and started killing ppl!

"Alright, that's two explusions for you grommash hellcream!"

"I donut care!" he showted rebel, "if you expel me ill just go to a new skewl."

Sudden a girl called golka appear. She was an orc. She was… totes preggers! Why were all the orcs preggers? "Gorm henscream, im preggers and its yours!"

Groom gasped and dropped him axe on the ground in totes surprise. "I will be a responsible father." He stopped being possessed by demuns.

Golka was going into laber! We had to quickly take her to hospital. The hospital was next door thankfully. The midwife was Alextrasza the life binder. She was the queen of dragons, but she wos also very caring and wanted to look after ppl. Then she saw that Golka was an orc.

"Orcs kidnapped me and enslaved all my children!" Alexstrasza burst into tears. "But I am forgiving, so I will help you since you didn't do it. Wait, a DEMUN POSSESS ORC!" and she turnt into her true form, a giant red dragon! She breathed fire and killed grom.

Meanwhile, Golka had given birf to a healthy bby boy. She called him Garrosh. "One day he will be a strong leader," she decided. Then she got red pox and died.

"Noo!" cried Garrosh. "I'm an orphan now." Garrosh was gonna start as a fresnh man next week.

As I was leave the maternity ward, I walked into my frends Durotan and Draka. Draka had given birth to a baby too, and he was… green!

"WHY IS THE BABY GREEN!?" yelled at her Durotan. "Did you totes cheetos on me for…. GUL'DAN!?"

"nooo I swear idk how this bby turned out green."

Durotan was so anger, so I quickly intervened.

"Durotan it is unfair to accuse her of cheeanting. Anyway, the fel is contagious. That must be why ur kid is green."

Durotan frownd. "Alright." I could tell he still didn't quite believe me.

"what is the bby name?" I curiosed.

"Go'el."

"Thts a nicw name.

"thnks

* * *

Then I went home becos it was the end of school. It had been such a dramatic day. Two people turned into murderers, and two babies were born. I texted my best friend Turalyon. "You will never guess what happened today!"

Turalyon immediate text back. "I got made a paladin!"

"Whats a panadol?"

"it's like a holy warrior. We can heal ppl, stab ppl, do all sorts of cool stuff."

"Pls no stab anyone, lots of people got stabbed at school today!"

Tyralyong went :O

Sudden the door knocked. I peered thru the keyhole and saw... Garona.

* * *

AN: Hello readers. I am sorry for not updating in a while. I'd lost motivation to write my fanfics, but I will try to finish the current ones. Please let me know if you enjoyed this story, and if you would like your character to make an appearance please describe them in the comments or link their armory :)


End file.
